Simon Hassler
Simon Hassler is a video game player and the tritagonist in Home Alone 5 The Holiday Heist. He's also Finn Baxter's video game partner and close friend. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist The Baxter family move from California to Maine and settle into their new house during the Christmas season. 10-year-old Finn Baxter (Christian Martyn) and his older sister, Alexis Baxter (Jodelle Ferland), are technophiles, who isolate themselves from their parents Curtis Baxter (Doug Murray) and Catherine Baxter (Ellie Harvie) and the outside world where Finn is playing his video game "Robo Infantry 3" and Alexis is always on her phone. Encouraged by his dad to socialize, Finn befriends his neighbor, Mason (Peter DaCunha), who informs him about the legend of a smothered gangster whose ghost haunts the Baxters' new home, leaving Finn paranoid. While the family leaves their home to go Christmas shopping, a group of thieves led by Sinclair (Malcolm McDowell), Jessica (Debi Mazar), and their new safecracker Hughes (Eddie Steeples) carry out their plan to break in and steal an old, long lost Edvard Munch painting valued at $85 million, unaware the house is now occupied. They are unable to locate the painting in the basement safe, as the Baxters return home, and the thieves quickly flee. At night, Curtis and Catherine leave for a Christmas party hosted by Catherine's new boss, Mr. Carson (Edward Asner). Finn and Alexis stay behind; however, Finn's controller is confiscated by his parents. He is not permitted to play video games and Alexis can only use her phone for emergency calls. That night after having seen the party invitation earlier, the thieves plan to return, thinking the house will be cleared of the whole family. Sinclair confides in Jessica and Hughes that the painting they seek is''The Widow'', a portrait of his great-grandmother and her family that was stolen decades ago. Meanwhile, Finn adventures in the house and finds a spare controller. He starts playing video games. Searching for new batteries for his controller, he accidentally drops one that rolls down into the basement. Finn has Alexis accompany him in the basement to retrieve it and they find the safe unlocked and a secret room behind it, which houses the painting Sinclair is looking for. Frightened by the portrait, Finn flees and Alexis accidentally triggers a trap and she ends up locked in the room. As an ongoing snowstorm worsens, Curtis and Catherine are forced to stay at the Christmas party, worrying about their kids at home. With Alexis locked behind the safe, Finn goes to shop for supplies at a hardware store to break her out, only affording string that is useless. After stumbling across Sinclair, he overhears the trio discuss plans to break into his house. Rushing home, Finn tells his online video game friend and young college student, Simon (Bill Turnbull) about the situation, but Simon is initially oblivious to the situation. Finn sets up numerous booby trapsaround the house, and the thieves trigger them off one by one. The traps Finn set up were ice on the patio (a trap from the original film), a snow blower blowing marbles in the garage, a carton full of tar, a coal-filled stocking, some nasty-tasting gingerbread cookies and if the robbers use the sink, cotton balls and flour come flying out. Soon enough, Curtis and Catherine are able to drive home. Using Finn's gamertag and his parents' credit card details, a concerned Simon contacts them to warn about the danger their kids are in, but they call the police instead after thinking that Simon kidnapped them. Back at the house, Sinclair, Jessica, and Hughes capture Finn and detain him in the van. Sinclair and Hughes go to open the safe. Mason, however, saves Finn by throwing snowballs at Jessica, eventually incapacitating her. Sinclair and Hughes gain entry to the safe, finding both the painting and Alexis, who threatens to destroy it. Finn flees and frees Alexis, while triggering a trap that locks the duo in the basement as it is seen on Simon's television by Simon and the police officers present. With Jessica encased inside a snowman, the police arrive to arrest the burglars. The family receives four museum passes and $30,000 as a reward for capturing the criminals and recovering the painting by Edvard Munch. As an apology, Finn's parents send Simon a plane ticket to return home and spend Christmas with his family. On Christmas Day, Finn receives a snowboard and an expansion pack to "Robo Infantry 3" for Christmas. Also, Alexis gets a tablet computer and for Finn and his dad, they get a camping guide. Finn decides to take a break from video games and go snowboarding with his friend Mason. The final scene has the criminals have their mug shotstaken at the police station as a female police officer splices a copy of the mug shots into a portrait mug shot. Personality Simon is a lazy, but brilliant college man who plays video games with Finn. When Finn tells him about the thieves breaking into his home, Simon thinks it's a game and gives him good advice on how to stop them. When he realizes that Finn was serious, he calls Finn's parents which hints that he does care for Finn. Simon can stay very calm when he tries to explain the truth to Finn's parents and the authorities. Simon gets overjoyed when receives a free airline ticket to see his family which hints that he deeply loves his family. Trivia *Simon is portrayed by Bill Turnball. *Simon is the first ally of the main character to tell his parents about the break-in. *He's also the first ally of the main character to be in college. *Simon is the first character to be pepper-sprayed. *In the movie it's revealed that his last name is Hassler. *He is very likely to live in Portland, Oregon since he mentioned to the cops that they missed the real crime scene by 3 thousand miles. Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Unwanted Category:Damsels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Victims Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Predecessor Category:Martyr Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Non-Action Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Obsessed Category:Loyal